User talk:Carninator
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Amory Lorch page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KarinS (Talk) 23:44, 3 April 2012 Yarwyck It was me that removed him but I can now see that you are quite right that he is in the background of that scene. My apologies, feel free to restore him if you like.--Opark 77 20:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Uploading images When you upload an image please can you add a description, a licensing tag ( for screenshots from the show) and at least one appropriate category e.g. this edit.--Opark 77 21:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Please can you do this each time you upload an image or we will not be able to accept your submissions.--Opark 77 22:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Biter It is a bit long. If you could that would be great. It was nice to catch the moment where he showed his hideous teeth though.--Opark 77 21:20, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I should say as well that if you are replacing an existing image you can use the "Upload a new version of this file" link at the bottom of the image page (which is File:Biter.png in this case).--Opark 77 21:23, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I will do that. Carninator 21:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you.--Opark 77 22:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Gerald.png Thanks for uploading File:Gerald.png. Please can you add: #A description #Note the source #Add categories #Add a licensing tag See File:Drowned_Priest.jpg for an example. I'm afraid I will have to delete the image if this information is not added.--Opark 77 18:31, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Permission We have received a general permission from HBO to use a reasonable number of screenshots to illustrate our articles so there is no need to ask for each instance. When you upload a screenshot just be sure to note: # The source (what video you took it from - usually the episode name) # A description (what it shows) # A licensing tag ( for screenshots) # A category e.g. Category:Image (Season 2) --Opark 77 14:22, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Perfect. Thank you.--Opark 77 14:37, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead, I am making articles for the new characters now.--Opark 77 15:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) File extensions This error message arises when the file you are trying to upload is of a different type to the one in the image name. Image files are typically either in the bmp, jpg, png or gif format. You will not be able to replace a jpg file with a png file for example. If this occurs just upload the better image you have as though it is a new image, edit the individual pages to the correct file extension and then tag the old image for deletion. Unfortunately this is time consuming but is unavoidable where your new image is saved in a different format to the original (unless you can change the format of the new image).--Opark 77 22:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Please could you sign your messages on talk pages by either typing four tildes (~~~~) or using the signature button so that the recipient can see who posted.--Opark 77 22:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Gah, knew I forgot something! Carninator 23:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) New images Please, don't forget to categorize them.--Gonzalo84 04:19, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Twitter I have no objection to twitter feed links in the see also section of the actor articles. Please can you sign your posts on talk pages.--Opark 77 05:59, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Malakho Great job on the Malakho image. Keep up the good work!--Opark 77 22:21, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ser Imry Thanks for the link re: Gordon Mahn. Good find Ser.--Opark 77 13:55, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Images Thank you for your excellent image uploads, and for observing the image policy. It is very much appreciated. Keep up the good work.-- 11:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Last one came out rather weird as it was hard to get a shot of the Night's Watch man with all the people and objects in the way, but it'll have to do I guess. Carninator (talk) 16:44, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :An amazing batch of new images. If you see any screenshot in low quality, do not hesitate to replace it with a better quality one. If you could please get one for Oznal zo Pahl and the Innkeeper's daughter from "Two Swords", it would be greatly appreciated.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:37, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)